Happy Birthday, Sasukekun!
by iloveuboy29
Summary: "Teme! Happy Birthday!" And like a flash a cake went flying and hit Sasuke on the face. "Baka! Don't you know how hard it is to bake a cake!" Happy Birthday Sasuke Uchiha!


**Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun!**

One-shot story :)

The door creaked open, and two giggles were heard as the door opened. There in front of them, laid on his stomach and his bare back exposed, his head facing the opposite direction.

Two small bodies entered the said room. One with dark red short messy hair, bangs covering those charcoal grey eyes. And the other same hair color, only it was long and tied in two pig tails, and bangs were swept to the side revealing the same charcoal grey eyes.

"Okay. On three." the little girl said, as she raised her three fingers in front of the face of her brother.

"One." she whispered.

"Tw-"

"Wait." the boy whispered loudly as he removed his sister's fingers in front of his face. "Aren't we forgetting someone?"

The little girl raised her little eye brows. The boy scowled. "Mom." he said as he gestured his hand small hands.

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh right." she whispered as she eyes the sleeping figure in front of them and back to the door that was ajar.

The boy patted his sister's shoulder. "C'mon." he ran towards the door and followed by his sister leaving the sleeping figure.

"Mom! Mom!" The two shouted as they raced downstairs and into the kitchen.

Welcoming them was the sweet and delicious aroma of a freshly baked cherry cake covered with white chocolate.

The little girl squealed as she saw what her mother had baked, and startling the mother a little at the loudness of her child's voice is.

The pink haired woman turned her head around, she saw her two children who were smiling excitedly at her. The pink haired woman gave them a small laugh, she completely turned around, kneeled on one knee as she spread her arms, welcoming the two angels.

The woman laughed and so did her children. "I can't wait to taste it, Mamai!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Me too! Me too!" The little boy shouted as he jumped out of his mother's embrace and climbing the nearest chair to take a look at the cake his mother baked.

Sakura hoisted her little girl up. The three looked at the cake with adoration in their eyes. "It's amazing." the boy whispered.

The little girl in Sakura's arms nodded. Sakura grinned, feeling proud that her children admired her baking.

"Mhm. It is." Sakura agreed as she looked down at her son and her son looked up at her as well. "Do you like it Miru-kun?" she asked.

Miru nodded his head. "Can I taste it now, Okaasai?" he asked eagerly.

Sakura only chuckled and shook her head. "Nope." she stuck her tongue out playfully at her son, she laughed again as she saw her son's scowled face "You have to wake up your Otousai first, right Miyuki-chan."

Miyuki nodded her head, still looking at the cake. "But can I taste it after Papai wakes up?" she asked innocently, her onyx eyes widening with innocence.

Sakura chuckled again as she set her daughter down on the ground. "Of course."

"Okasai!" Miru shouted "Let's go and wake up Otousai now!" Miru grabbed on his mother's hand and started tugging on it.

"Pleeeeease." he pleaded.

And soon his sister joined him. "Pleeeeeease!" The two pleaded in unison.

Sakura raised her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. You twins won't really stop until you get what you want, huh?"

Sakura quickly turned around as her twin babies shouted 'Yey!' and bounced in joy. She quickly grabbed the cake with both her hands.

"C'mon, kids. Let's go."

They were about to head upstairs when they heard a quick knock on their mahogany door.

Miyuki ran towards the door, "Who is it?" she shouted as she starts jumping up and down, as if her tiny height can peep through the hole to see who was the person on the other side of their door.

"It's Naruto." They all heard a faint voice.

"Yey!" Miyuki screamed as she clapped her hands.

Miru on the other hand, widened his eyes and smiled goofily. "Uncle Naruto!"

The two twins bounced up and down, feeling the joy. Sakura chuckled as she placed the cake down on their center table.

She unlocked the mahogany door and slowly opened it, revealing a blond man around a head taller than her with ocean blue eyes and a bright smile that can beat the sun's brightness.

"Naruto!" She greeted as she hugged the said blond. Sakura opened her mouth to say something else when her kids beat her to it.

"Uncle Naruto!" The two shouted in unison as they ran and hugged each of Naruto's leg. Sakura let go of Naruto, which was a bad mistake. Because the moment she let go, was the same time Naruto toppled over Sakura's front porch.

The two twins, Sakura and Naruto laughed.

"Haha." Naruto ruffled Miru's hair. "Wassup Miru, lemme see that face of yours." Naruto gently held Miru's cheek and slowly let the young boy face him.

Naruto grinned. "Wow, Miru. You look more and more like your father, huh?"

Miru grinned. He loved it whenever people said that. He admires his father so much.

"And Miyuki-chan!" Naruto shouted in joy as he threw his hands up in the air. "You're looking more and more gorgeous just like your mother! Like a girl version of your dad, eh?"

Miyuki's hand shot up through her mouth, covering her soft giggles which were euphonious to the two adult's ears.

Naruto looked up at Sakura, still on the ground, while Miru and Miyuki were still on top of his lap.

"Teme already awake?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head as her reply and Naruto grinned. He looked back at the two kids on his lap and gave them a devilish smile. "Wanna wake your old man up?"

Sakura bit in her tongue; she was loving where this day was going. While her two angels gave her quite a shock.

Miyuki and Miru both looked at their mom and gave her the Uchiha's signature smirk.

"C'mon, let's go!" Miru immediately jumped off Naruto's lap and ran inside the house and up to the middle of the stairs.

He held the stair's railing and slightly turned his head over his shoulder. "C'mon hurry up, before Otousai wakes up." He half shouted. He was careful not to make too much noise, afraid that maybe his father might wake up and spoil the fun.

Miyuki followed after her brother, she looked back as well. Sakura and Naruto followed the two kids. Naruto was holding the freshly baked cake with an evil smile, loving the idea of surprising his best friend on his birthday. Sakura on the other hand was skipping happily on the stairs.

* * *

The door slowly creaked open, again. But this time four heads popped in inside the room. They all smiled, seeing that there was still a sleeping figure in front of them.

Miru and Mituki immediately got up on the bed, surrounding the sleeping raven-haired man.

Miru looked over at his mom, who gave him thumbs up, then over at his sister. "How should we wake him up?" His sister asked innocently looking over at their father.

"Let's kick him." Miru said.

Naruto had to hold back a chortle at what the young boy said.

And before Naruto could even know it, two kids started shouting, kicking, and jumping over their father's back.

"Papai~! Wake up!"

"Wake up! Wake up! Otousai!"

"Wake up!"

Sasuke's eyes immediately shot open as he felt light bodies jumping on top of his back. He rolled over catching a giggling Miyuki on his arms and immediately burying her under the pillows.

Miyuki giggled as she struggled out of her father's grasp. "Let me go... *giggles*" Little Miyuki demanded as she tried to wiggle out.

Although his face wasn't seen, a smirk formed on Uchiha Sasuke's face. He held his daughter tightly, which tickled the little girl and made her squirm under the pillows and his arms.

"Hey, let her go!"Miru said while giving his dad a kick on his shoulder blades.

And immediately after that, Miyuki found her way out of her father's grasp. Sasuke rolled over his back while Miru and Miyuki sat on his stomach.

The twins broke cute and adorable grins at their dad and in unison they shouted, "Happy Birthday!"

And on a flash the two tackled their dad with a hug

A genuine smile slowly formed on Sasuke's face as he hugged them back. "Thank you" he whispered to his children.

Miyuki looked at Sasuke's eyes and laughed as Sasuke nuzzled her nose.

"This is so cute." Naruto said with a sniff.

Immediately Sasuke's head turned over at Naruto and Sakura's direction. His smile faded as Sasuke eyes landed on the blond dobe he called 'best friend'. While Miru and Miyuki smiled at Naruto.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted, he could've thrown his arms at the air but he had a cake occupying both his hands. "Happy Birthday!"

Sakura and Naruto both walked over at the bed. Sakura climbed the bed, Miru and MIyuki hopped off the bed so their parents could have space.

Sakura smiled sweetly at her husband, and Sasuke couldn't help but just to smile back at her with love and compassion.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun." She whispered ot his ear with so much love, enough for a slight shade of pink to color the tips of Sasuke's ears.

And before he even knew it, Sakura kissed his cheek. He was about to hold Sakura's cheek and kiss her passionately on her lips, not caring if the dobe is there. But Naruto just had to ruin it all!

"Teme~! Happy Birthday!"

And like a flash, a cake went flying and hit Sasuke square on the face.

Naruto, Miru and Miyuki all laughed, but died down quickly as Sakura got out of and smacked Naruto on his head.

"Baka! Don't you know how hard it it to bake a cake?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Weee~! I did a one shot! I hope you guys loved it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Okay, so I was supposed to post this on the site on the 23rd of July (Sasuke-kun's Birthday) but I fell asleep and didn't get to finish writing it. Plus, I was busy with school stuff. :D**

**Anyhoo~! It's never too late to greet someone else on his birthday, right? So HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE-KUN! haha.**

**I hope you love this one shot!**


End file.
